Jumanji
by TheCruciatus
Summary: Young Sirius had found a strange game and played it with Peter, only to be lost inside of it for over a decade. When Harry and his friends play that same game many years later everything goes haywire.


- i -

Sirius Black was having a terrible day. He had failed to make the Blood-Replenishing Potion, he managed to turn his pin cushion into half of a rabbit, he flicked his wand the wrong way in Charms and ended up setting James on fire, he'd accidentally smashed the Headmaster's pensieve playing with Professor Slughorn's wand, and now James, Remus, and Lilly were are furious with him for telling Snape to go into the Shrieking Shack to gain knowledge of what was wrong with Remus. It was nearly midnight and Sirius was heading back to the Gryffindor dormitories, but he stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to go to his dormitory. If he went he would have to deal with Remus, James, and Peter giving him dirty looks and possibly even grousing. He sighed, pacing back and forth in the empty corridor. _I need somewhere to sleep. I've got to find somewhere to sleep. I only need some place to sleep so I don't need to go back to my dorm. _He chanted silently to himself, willing an idea to come to mind.

Suddenly, he jumped back, staring at the large wall in front of him. A rather large, dark door had manifested upon it. Sirius peered around silently, contemplating whether or not he should trust the door and enter. Just as he was turning on his heel to make his way somewhere else, the sound of Professor Slughorn speaking hushedly to the Headmaster rang through the empty corridor. In a sudden panic, Sirius snatched his map out of his backpack and hastily scanned the corridors; Professor Slughorn and the Headmaster were walking together in the corridor just around the corner They would only need to turn to catch him.

He his heart pounding loudly with fear, he shoved the map back into his backpack and enclosed his sweaty hand around the door handle. With one last glance over his shoulder down the corridor, he ripped open the door and flung himself into the unfamiliar room.

The room contained a large bed, completed with several fluffy pillows, three inviting comforters, and, directly across from the bed, a warm, crackling fire. A wide grin shaped Sirius's lips as he dropped his bag by the fire and made a beeline for the alluring mattress. Not minding his lack of pajamas, he crawled into bed, feeling much like a toddler on Christmas morning. Relief flooded him; he could only hope the door had disappeared or locked itself. Despite his worries, however, he was tranquil for not only was the room inviting but it was also consoling and, laying there in the warmth, he soon forgot his unforgiving day.

The warmth of the bed and the fire, and the soft crackling of the flames were lulling him to sleep quickly, but just before he fell unconscious he was awoken by a faint repetitive, drumming noise. Unwillingly, he forced himself to sit up and glance around the room to figure out where the drums originated. He looked to the fire to see if the flames were somehow emitting the noise, but they were still crackling comfortingly. He eyed the window on his left to see if a downpour had suddenly occurred, however the sky was clear. Dark, yes, but not a cloud in it. Narrowing his eyes, his curiosity pulled him out of bed and he commenced his search. Surely, he'd never get to bed with this tribal drumming in the room. He strained his ears and stood completely still, not even daring to inhale. Taking deliberate steps, he followed the sound slowly until he came to the wall beside the fire. Sirius pressed his ear up against the brick to find that the drumming was louder than ever.

An eagerness shooting through him, Sirius hastily retrieved his wand. His breathing became a bit heavier at the anticipation of breaking school rules, just as it always did. This was a makeshift room, correct? If so, he couldn't possibly get in much trouble for damaging it a little.. And, plus, he only wanted to see what was making the noise. After all, this _was_ Hogwarts. It really could be anything.

Correcting his posture, pointing his wand at the wall and inhaling evenly, Sirius recited loudly, "_Confringo!_" At the incantation a section of the wall exploded, revealing a dark box wedged between a mountain of rubble. He got down on his knees and began to claw through the destroyed pieces of what remained of the wall until the drums were vibrating off the walls of the miniscule bedroom.

Wide-eyed and astonished, he pried the box from the wall, the drums immediately ceasing at his touch. Swallowing thickly, he extemporaneously glanced around the room, as if someone were going to materialize out of thin air and punish him for discovering the strange artifact.

Sirius peered down at the now silent box in his hands. In large, bold letters read the title, "_Jumanji._" Sirius whispered absentmindedly, now studying the box intently. It was strange, yes, but interesting. Rising to his feet and brushing himself off, he brought Jumanji back to the bed, his eyes fixed on the cover. Upon taking a seat on the soft, welcoming mattress, he gingerly opened the box and found himself blinking, his brows furrowed, at what it contained. Inside was a game board. The game paths swerved and intersected until they all led into the middle, where a medium sized glass bubble jutted out of the board. It was blank and black. Fully aware that the artifact could be dangerous, Sirius gently set it down beside him, though not entirely convinced it was lethal. Pursing his lips, Sirius tried prodding it with his wand, one eye closed but nothing happened.

_If this is a game_, he thought, no longer worrying about it being perilous, _then I'll need to play it with someone_. Nodding, as if agreeing with his own conclusion, Sirius climbed back out of the bed and grabbed his map. He slipped out of the bedroom and, ensuring that no one was in the corridors any longer, he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Pescot." He whispered upon arrival, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung forward groggily. Silently, he tip-toed up to his dormitory, where, when he entered, he found everyone already asleep. Scowling at the thought of waking James or Remus, Sirius concluded to wake Peter instead. Unlike his two best friends, Peter was much more forgiving.. but that was only because he was desperate. Still, he'd gladly play the game with Sirius.

Deliberate with his moves, Sirius slid over to Pettigrew's four point bed and grasped his shoulder firmly. "Peter, Peter, wake up!" He hissed shoving the mousy teenage boy roughly.

Peter Pettigrew woke with a start, blinking around frantically as his beady little eyes searched the room ferociously. "Wha-What? Sirius? What's the matter?" Peter whispered, though in the silence that was engulfing the room, it sounded fairly loud.

Sirius held his forefinger against his closed lips as a gesture to tell Peter to be quieter. "Come on, get out of bed. I need to show you something!" Sirius whispered, clutching the board game against his chest.

Peter, whom had eagerly crawled out of bed, quirked an expectant brow at Sirius, wanting him to explain. Though Pettigrew was exhausted, he was still happy to get out of bed if it was for Sirius – one of his best friends.

Sirius's face broke into a grin. "Come on! Come with me!" He whispered, frantically gesturing for Peter to follow him. Peter followed enthusiastically, feeling important and somewhat supercilious for Sirius had woken him up to show him something while he didn't wake James and Remus.

Sirius lead Peter back down to his bedroom, but when they arrived the door was no longer there. His eyebrows furrowed and his grin faltering into a frown, Black attempted to recall how he'd gotten the door to appear. _What did I do to get the door to appear?_ He silently questioned himself, and then it came to him as though a light bulb had illuminated above his head.

He hastily paced back and forth in front of the wall, mentally chanting that he needed someplace to sleep and within seconds of his request the door was there.

Beside him, Peter gasped and whispered in awe, "Whoa!"

Sirius turned to Peter then, a large, jubilant grin stretching across his face. "And that's not all! Come on!" He took Peter's hand and pulled him into the room. He didn't give Peter the chance to marvel at the room, instead he pulled Peter with him onto the bed and placed the Jumanji box in the middle of the two of them.

"What is that?" Peter whispered.

"A game." Sirius answered, staring down at the box. He lifted his head to look at Peter. "Want to play it?"

Peter nodded his head furiously, a smile of his own occupying his lips, feeling more significant than ever.

Sirius opened the game and went to pick up a game piece, but the pieces attached themselves to the board by themselves. Sirius thought nothing of it as he picked up the dice and peered down at the instructions on the side of the box.

"Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your tokein, doubles gets another turn, and the first player to reach the end wins." Sirius recited, glancing at Peter before shrugging nonchalantly. "Okay, so, we just roll the dice.." Sirius said, but before he could roll Peter cleared his throat.

"Um.. I was wondering, can- can I go first?" Peter looked at Sirius pleadingly with his beady little eyes, as though expecting Sirius to slap him for wishing as much.

But instead, Sirius just smiled at his friend and handed the dice to him. Peter grinned back as he shook the dice and let them fall onto the keyboard.

Peter was just about to pick up his piece and move it when it began to move by itself, firmly attaching itself to the bored. Both Sirius and Peter looked at each other in unison.

_What an odd game, _Peter thought, giving the dice to Sirius.

Just before Sirius rolled the black glass orb in the middle of the game board caught his eye. A green mist was filling it, and out of the mist words were forming.

"At night they fly, you'd better run. These winged things are not much fun.." They both read aloud.

Peter looked to Sirius for an explanation but Sirius lifted his shoulders into a small shrug, unsure of what the game meant. Again, just as Sirius was about to roll, he was disturbed. But this disturbance enlightened him.

It became painfully clear what the game had meant now. Small, ugly brown bats shot out of the fire and darted in through the open window, attacking the two boys mercilessly. Both boys began yelling, whacking their arms and hands around wildly at the bats.

"Peter! Hex them! Hex them!" Sirius bellowed, shooting sparks at several bats. The group of them fell to the ground and after several minutes the two boys were panting and resting once more on the bed, completely and utterly appalled.

Attempting to shake off what had just happened, Sirius gingerly took the dice back into his hands. He waited a moment, as if waiting for another distraction, but nothing happened so he rolled. His piece began to move and stopped a few spaces ahead and once again the green mist flooded the orb and from it new words formed.

"In the jungle you must wait until the dice reads five or eight.."

Not moments after Sirius had read it the two boys were screaming again, though this time out of gut wrenching fear. Sirius's body was readily being sucked into the game. He stared at his hands, which were dissolving into tiny grains of what seemed to be sand and being blown into the whirlwind emitted from the game board. The two befuddled boys just sat there, wildly screaming in each others' faces, for their shock had rendered them incapable of doing anything. As his face began to get sucked into the game, Sirius clawed at Peter desperately.

"_Help! Help! Peter! Help!_" He bellowed, and Peter screeched trying to hold on to Sirius.

"Sirius!" He cried but, with one last ear splitting screech, Sirius had been fully drained into the game. Peter ran from the room then, disturbed and disbelieving, screaming for help as he darted down the empty corridors.

Dumbledore and Slughorn emerged from their offices, rushing over to the now wailing boy.

"What is it Mr. Pettigrew? What is it?" Both of the Professors demanded in unison, their eyes wide with shock.

"S-Sirius! He-he was- I-I don't know what happened! The game! It took him!" Peter was bawling now, shaking violently with fear.

"What are you talking about boy?" Professor Dumbledore questioned coolly, resting his hands on Pettigrew's shoulders as if to steady the student.

"Sirius was sucked into the bored game!" Peter wailed.

The two professors shared a confused look before Slughorn demanded harshly. "What board game, boy?"

At first, Peter simply blinked at them, as if he'd been expecting them to already know, but upon realizing their oblivion, Pettigrew ran down the corridor back to the room, Dumbledore and Slughorn trailing after him. When they arrived, however, there was no door and there was no game. Just an empty corridor.


End file.
